The Aftermath
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: He had never thought that there actually was going to be an aftermath. She had never wanted to think about it. Jane and Lisbon, in a Red John free future...flashfic


**Title: **The Aftermath

**Author: **Little Firestar

**Word Count:** 639

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **He had never thought that there actually was going to be an aftermath. She had never wanted to think about it.

**Disclaimer: ** My father is Bruno, but not Heller. So.,. no, I don't own the characters of The Mentalist. I merely play with them, and all the while, I keep praying for Bruno (Heller, not my father) to see the light of the Jisbon credo.

* * *

There's a certain sadness in her eyes, now that she really knows that it's over. Over ten years of her life are gone, and catching Red John just made her empty.

She hates herself.

Catching Red John is something she should celebrate, a nightmare is finally over and her life is no longer in danger.

But she hates herself, because she can't be totally happy, not when catching Red John means losing Jane. She knows it's going to happen, she has always known it, and the moment he will give her his back she'll be sure that everything she has been for him is a mere tool, a means to an end.

He has been her whole world for over ten, long, years.

She walks him to the elevator, she is rigid, her feet heavy, and she puts on her best mask. She smiles ta him with sad eyes – it's only natural to feel a little bad after having been at the receiving end of a butcher's knife – but it's not like it really matters, because their eyes never meet.

She is scared that he'll see through her act, and as much as she wants for him to stay, she knows she can't ask. He just got his life back, and now he has to follow his heart, wherever it will take him. doesn't mind if it will be far away from her.

"I think I'll travel for a while" he tells her casually while waiting for the elevator. "Europe, I guess. I was thinking of starting with the magical triangle. Visiting the capitols of magic and occultism may come at handy if I'll ever decide to be a magician again."

She doesn't answer, she merely nods to the grinning man, her heart breaking a tiny bit. "Of course, if I'll ever decide to work again. I have enough money left from my time as a psych, and once the auction house will have sell my vintage car collections….it may even be enough for two. For a while, at least."

She quizzically stares at him, a "what the hell?" told with her whole face, her whole body, rather than her voice.

He laughs, embarrassed, but it's the first honest to God laugh he had ever done, and she finds herself joining him, even if she isn't completely sure about what they are laughing about.

"I think my wife would like to return to work after maternity leave. I really wouldn't mind being a stay at home dad. I think I could enjoy it." She stares at him, her heart gone. Wife? Children? He is already… is it about Erika, Kristina, or maybe even Lorelai? "well, we aren't exactly there yet, but I wouldn't mind eventually reaching that point."

He looks at her funny. It's like they are sharing a secret she doesn't know a single thing about.

"Paris and Venice are on the to see list, too" he eventually tells her.

The elevator arrives, and he steps inside, keeping the door open.

She'd like to punch him. first he abandons them (her), and now he wants to visit her favorite places with another woman.

"Paris and Venice are on your to see list too." He says matter of fact.

The bastard, he even had the nerve to admit he was well aware of this! "I don't know what to do with my life" silence follows. "maybe you could use a bit of that positive influence of yours on me…"

She blushes looking at him astonished, her eyes teary. He smiles at her like he had never smiled before, radiant, happy and misgiving - and she just cries more.

He offers her his palm, and one second later, they are both behind closed door. Fingers interlaced, another second and their lips are glues to each other.

Besides that, they don't care. the here and now are enough, and to figure out the rest they have the rest of their lives.


End file.
